Crash Bandicoot: Cortex Returns
by HeyArnoldfan7734
Summary: After his last defeat by the hands of Crash, Cortex was thought to have died. Little did Crash and the gang know that since his defeat he, with the help of allies, has been creating a new space station from the ruins of the old one. This space station contains the new Cortex Vortex, which, once again, will be used to brainwash the mutant animals Cortex creates into his slaves.


******Author's Note:**To whoever is actually interested in this crap, yes I'm continuing this story, just haven't updated yet since I've been busy with some other fan-fics at the moment. Just wanted to clear that up.

Anyway this here fic is about another ill-fated adventure that Crash and the gang go on. Dr. Vortex, after he's thought to be dead, is actually secretly building a new space station and a new Cortex Vortex, for his comeback. N. Gin on the other hand, is plotting his own plan, secretly of course, and he has the help pf Tiny and has the help of his own mutant creations in his plot to take over the world, once and for all. ***evil laugh***

**Disclaimer:**Guess what? I don't own Crash Bandicoot!** *sob sob*** But I do own this fan-fiction since, well, it's a FAN-FICTION! ***smiles deviously at the thought of owning something partially related to Crash Bandicoot***

****And just to make things clear, about the setting, this DOES NOT take place after Crash of the Titans or Mind over Mutant, I hate those shitty "Crash Bandicoot" games. This here story takes place, it's not official, but I've decided it takes place after Twinsanity, but has no affiliation with those shitty new Crash games. To paint a picture of how the characters look, they all have their Twinsanity designs in this story, and the ones that weren't around in Twinsanity have the most recent designs of themselves before Twinsanity. That's all, oh and there's another shitty note at the end of the chapter. ^-^

* * *

**Cortex Returns: Prologue and Chapter 1**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

Four years ago Dr. Neo Cortex started re-building the Cortex Vortex and the Space Station it once laid in. He collected crystals, he collected gems, and he collected relics. He used the parts of his old space station and reconstructed most of the new one, and he, with the help of Dr. Nefarious Tropy and Dr. Nitrus Brio, and some of his mutant creations, started constructing yet another Cortex Vortex. You may ask "What happened to N. Gin?", Well to answer that he decided to leave Cortex and started plotting his own devious plan. N. Brio decided to return to Cortex, but Cortex is keeping an eye on him, thinking he may have only come back to inflict revenge on Cortex.

N. Gin's plan was to build his own "N. Gin Vortex", this is basically an improved version of the Cortex Vortex. It both mutates innocent animals and brainwashes them into being N. Gin's slaves at the same time, and his plan was to put this "N. Gin Vortex" in a lair in the center of a mighty fortress. This fortress was to be built on a deserted island somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean; he picked that location since he didn't want to be too close to Cortex.

As stated before Cortex started collecting crystals, gems, and relics. He used the crystals and gems to power the Cortex Vortex and his space station; he collected relics thinking that Crash's genius little sister, Coco, wouldn't be able to use it to build a machine that could be used to stop him. He also thought N. Gin might do the same, but he hadn't realized that N. Gin had been plotting a plan of his own a couple weeks before Cortex betrayed him, and N. Gin plans on running his Vortex on water and diamonds. N. Gin has set up mines all over his island and out in the ocean to mine diamonds; he set up pipes on the beaches of the island, these pipes extract water from the ocean. The water itself and the salt from the water are both used to help power his base and his vortex.

N. Tropy plans on making a new time-twister with plenty of more warp rooms; the time-twister will be located in a chamber a few stories below the Cortex Vortex and in a chamber beneath the time-twister Cortex's Lab Assistant drones will be created and shipped out into different time periods of different locations in the world just in case Crash comes back, and to collect more crystals, gems, and relics.

The Cortex Vortex is almost finished, although construction of the space station and cortex vortex has come to a temporary halt. The "N. Gin Vortex" and N. Gin's fortress/lair are all about halfway finished. He's having trouble constructing it since he has no allies to help since both N. Tropy and N. Brio are with Cortex, although Tiny Tiger has allied with him he won't be able to help at all since he has a brain the size of a walnut, but he could help defend N. Gin from an unwanted bandicoot…..

During the period of four years Crash, Coco, Aku aku, Crunch, and Pura have experienced lots of luxury and free time. Coco has planned on making a warp room of their own just in case they have to start collecting crystals again if Cortex returns, but she decided not to since Cortex hasn't appeared for a long time. Bad mistake…

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Conference of Evil**

* * *

"Testing, testing, is this thing on? Oh, okay, anyway, Dr. Nefarious Tropy, Dr. Nitrus Brio, Ripper Roo, Koala Kong, Pinstripe Potoroo, would you all kindly join me and Uka uka in the conference dungeon? We have some discussing to do."

"Oh and Lab Assistant number 576895502, and Lab Assistant number 345630000000, you're services are no longer needed, so please report to Acid Room 7." Cortex smiled deviously, "Oh and have a…nice…day."

Uka uka and Cortex burst out laughing evilly after Cortex said "Have a nice day". Their laughter eventually mimicked a hyena's, and Cortex looked as if he was about to bust a lung. Just as Uka uka opened his mouth to say something to Cortex C.V.A.I.M.C. II interrupted. C.V.A.I.M.C. II, Cortex Vortex Artificial Intelligence Mega Computer 2, is a super computer with artificial intelligence. He is in charge of the mega laser, which is used for protection, and the four C.V.C.G.R.G. Satellites orbiting the space station.

The C.V.C.G.R.G. Satellites, Cortex Vortex Crystal Gem and Relics Generator Satellites, are four satellites that tell Cortex where most of the island's crystals, gems, and relics are. The satellites also vaporize crystals and gems into a powder, this powder is shot to the ten C.V.C.G.G. Rooms (Cortex Vortex Crystal and Gem Generators Rooms) on the Space Station. The powder is packaged into metallic tubes that are shot into small openings in the generator rooms. There it is used to power the base.

"Dr. Neo Cortex, you have a message from a Thycaline by the name of Tiny Tiger."

"So Tiny has a message; probably a message with him begging to come crawling back to me. Computer play the message on the TV, go on get on with it."

Static had appeared on the TV for a couple seconds until slowly a tiger, a Thycaline to be precise, appeared on screen looking hurt and innocent. He looked badly wounded It looked like he was in some kind of chamber made of stone. Was it a castle? Was it an underground chamber? Was it a wall? Was it a lair?

"Cartox, wait that's not right, oh Cortex, yes that's right. Cortex help Tiny now, because Tiny got lost in jungle on Wumpa Island and Tiny got hurt bad. Cortex help Tiny now before Tiny gets dead."

Cortex rolled his eyes. _How typical of Tiny to talk in third person and have_ _such bad grammar, what a dunce, and Brio created this buffoon to stop Crash from collecting crystals for me so long ago. That just shows how inferior Brio is to my power, although Tiny is strong, he's too stupid to hurt a fly. _Cortex stopped paying attention until Tiny mentioned something about N. Gin. He mentioned that N. Gin did this to him, and ironically Brio had entered the room when Tiny mentioned that. That really pissed Brio off since Brio was the creator of that beast.

"What? That cyborg, ginger, double-crossing, oaf of a scientist did this to my ingenious creation? How could he? I'll rip his limbs off and feed them to the buzzards!"

"Oh relax Brio considering how bad Tiny is at acting, and how fake that whole message seemed, N. Gin must have given him some lines to say, and this message is probably a set-up of some kind."

"Well I guess you're right for once Neo."

"Oh, and Brio what are you doing in my laboratory, didn't I say it's off limits unless I allow you to come in?"

"Sorry Cortex, but the guys sent me here to see what was taking you so long to come to the conference dungeon. We were waiting so long."

"Well that buffoon Tiny sent me this message, that's what happened, now get out and go back to the conference dungeon, I'll be there in a second." Brio bolted out of the lab, because he knew Cortex punished people who come into his lab without permission and he gives them only a few seconds to leave.

"Uka uka should we do something about this? Should we help Tiny, or should we not? This could be some kind of trap, but who knows?"

"Meh, why don't leave that imbecile to rot in the jungle; he was no good for anything anyway."

"He could help us defend the space station from any trespassers; you know who I'm talking about….."

"That is true, but we have that nincompoop Koala Kong for that. And don't question my statements or my commands; you might just find yourself waking up in the ice ages for disobeying me."

"Yes Uka uka; whatever you say. Now let's go to the conference dungeon."

Cortex and Uka uka made their way down all the halls, passageways, doors, stairs, rooms, and chambers until they made it to the conference dungeon. Just as the name suggests it's a dungeon, although it's not made of stone like medieval ones; it's made of metal. There was a large table in the center of the room and the chairs seemed to be connected to the ceiling and looked kind of like bean-bag chairs. There was an electric, modern looking, fireplace in the room and there was a couch in front of it. The room didn't look anything like a dungeon thanks to the furniture. But I guess evil, megalomaniac, scientists have to call every room a dungeon to make it sound evil.

"There you guys, we've been waiting forever," said a rat-like creature, by the name of Pinstripe. Pinstripe started laughing very evilly which confused Cortex.

"Why are you laughing like that?"

"I have a habit of laughing deviously…"

Just then another mutated creature with blood-shot eyes and a strait jacket on bursted out laughing hideously, like a hyena. _Who's that creature? And why is he laughing like that?_ Cortex was puzzled, but you can't blame him he hasn't seen Ripper Roo or Pinstripe Potoroo for about seven years. He first created that retarded bandicoot a little bit over seven years. Then it hit Cortex all of a sudden, just like how hunger suddenly hit a person's stomach. _Ripper Roo_ _and Pinstripe Potoroo of course! They were two of my early creations. Ripper Roo was my very first creation, but he was a failed creation, a mess up. Pinstripe was a great mutant on the other hand; he was the "don" of the mutant mafia that once helped protect my castle. Good times…._

"…..Dr. Cortex are you even listening?," shouted a man with blue skin and armor covered with clocks. It was non-other than the devious Dr. N. Tropy.

"Wha…what?," said Cortex as if he was just snapped out of a dream; a daze of some kind.

"I said are you even listening." Everyone in the Conference Dungeon moved their staring, non-blinking eyes to Cortex.

"Yes, yes of course you were talking about some hypothesis about a faster way of time traveling or some shit."

N. Tropy stared at Cortex for a few seconds and so did everyone else. _Dammit! I must've gotten it wrong or some crap. And there goes the little reputation of a scientist I still have, well it won't matter anyway. Once I rule the world with my army of mutant animals it won't matter at all, I'll just destroy N. Tropy to keep him from embarrassing me. Isn't it already enough that I'm the laughing stock of the non-evil scientific community?_

"So Doctor Cortex, what was that plan of yours again?," said N. Brio who just saved Cortex's reputation's ass.

"Why thanks for asking Brio. My plan was to build a new space station and a new Cortex Vortex, and I was also going to build four satellites that would orb…"

"Brio you moron, we already know Cortex's failure of a plan! We are all here inside the space station aren't we?" said an angry looking Uka uka.

"Yeah well that is true….."

"I've had it with all of you, that's it this conference is over; you don't have to leave but you can't stay in this dungeon!," screamed Uka uka.

Cortex looked angry but decided to obey his master, "Well you heard him go back to what you inferior morons were doing before!"

"Cortex if you can excuse me I'm going back to my temple to rest."

"Certainly Uka uka go right ahead."

And with that Uka uka left, and Cortex couldn't be more relieved. Cortex had a pure hatred for his 'master'. Cortex left the conference dungeon and went back to his lab.

"What a day! I can't wait until I get some more innocent, vile, creatures to experiment with and I can't wait until the construction of this stupid space station will be completed! But what I really can't wait for is to get my hands on that damn bandicoot and turn him into the general of my army of mutants once and for all."

"But for now I need my rest."

Cortex opened a small compartment and pressed a button. Then all of a sudden the circular, metal, tile in the middle of the lab popped out. It turned out this 'tile' was a large, tablet of stone-like, elevator of some sort. Cortex stepped on it and it hurled up into the air and went through a circular opening in the ceiling of the lab.

It was a large room with a couch, a bed, and a large TV-like computer. Fancy columns stood next to the left wall and right wall and fancy red drapes fell down from the ceiling. It seems crime does take a 'vacation' once in a while. Just then the space station started shaking. And it shook some more and some more.

"What is going on? Oh well it's probably nothing…"

"Cortex! Cortex! Are you here?"

"Oh, what now!"

Cortex went back down the 'elevator' and found himself standing right in front of Brio.

"Cortex, the space station is being hit by a meteor shower. And the computer has identified a sapient life-form in the space station, but it's not an ally of ours, at least that's what the computer says."

"Oh great now what?"

End of Chapter One…..

* * *

**A/N:**Another quick note, but this time at the end of the chapter.** *drops jaw at the idea of having two notes in** **one chapter* **Well anyway, I've decided to end the chapter here, since I'm might break my hand from all the typing I've been doing. I'll hopefully update soon, when I have the time.

BYE A**HOLES!

* * *

**Don't forget to:**

**_REVIEW!  
_**


End file.
